


Tangled the series: one shots

by Cayenne_Avocado



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne_Avocado/pseuds/Cayenne_Avocado
Summary: Due to all the craziness going on right now, I’m taking one shot requests to lighten everyone’s moods! Feel free to request in the comments. More details inside! PS: for anyone that follows my Dark Kingdom series I plan on alternating between this and that story so updates might be a little slower there!
Comments: 159
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Feel free to request any one shots! I’m attempting to get everyone’s minds off the craziness in the world right now! I’m comfortable with most stuff except explicit content and OC’s. I could probably be convinced to work with an OC but you’d have to supply an extremely detailed character sheet, these are like people’s babies and I don’t want to do them wrong or offend anyone! Please feel free to request anything from fluff, angst, au’s, whatever you want! Be as detailed or vague as you want! I’ll ask if I need more content to work with or if I’m uncomfortable with the request! I hope this helps! REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED!!


	2. Post Day of the Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was submitted by anon on tumblr! Enjoy!

Finding their cart was easier said than done. After leaving the shore of the beach, they spent the next hour or so just trying to settle on a direction to go. Rapunzel eventually making the executive decision to leave it for now and return in the morning, they were all tired and she personally wanted nothing more than to slip into dry clothes. A thick fog had settled over the forest, making it hard to see, the group almost fully relying on Maximus’ keen sense of smell. 

“Are we there yet?” Angry drawled from where her and Catalina were perched on Max’s back. 

“We just started walking. How would that make any sense?” Varian huffed, exasperated by this whole impromptu adventure, his fingers anxiously working their way through Ruddiger’s fur. 

“We were just trapped in a magic shell so,” Catalina started, pulling out her bird skeleton again and using her newly obtained height advantage to shove it in Varian’s face, changing her voice. “Anything is possible.” 

Rapunzel laughed, while Varian shoved the bird away from him, causing Ruddiger to scramble to his shoulders to avoid being dropped. “Will you stop that!” 

“That being said, I believe my previous question was left unanswered. Are we there yet?” Angry repeated, draping herself dramatically over Max’s back. He whinnied in protest, obviously reprimanding her for her behavior. She stuck her tongue out at him in response. 

Varian’s face flushed in annoyance, opening his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Rapunzel placing a hand on his back. “No were not there yet.” She answered, smiling softly at the girls. 

“Thank you! That’s all I asked!” Angry responded, throwing her hands up. 

Varian pinched his nose in frustration, this is why he was an only child, he didn’t need this kind of stress. He startled from his thoughts, a bush rustling to the side, eyes going wide. “What was that?” He asked fear lacing his voice, as he darted behind Rapunzel, pulling her hair up to shield himself. 

“Don’t worry, V, we’ll protect you!” Angry shouted, standing to her full height and puffing out her chest. 

“Yeah!” Catalina agreed, chucking her bird skull into the bush, causing a bunny to hop out. 

“Don’t move, it can probably smell fear.” Rapunzel teased, smile playing at her lips as the girls burst out into laughter. 

“You should’ve seen your face!” Angry laughed, Catalina wiping tears from her eyes as Varian’s face turned red with embarrassment. 

“Ha ha, very funny guys. Can we just go home, please?” Varian huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and stomping ahead. He couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face at the girls’ willingness to protect him. Maybe having siblings wouldn’t be bad. 


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for Honeyxmonkey! Enjoy! It’s Raps birthday, but things don’t go according to plan.

It was Rapunzel’s birthday. Her first birthday since something terrible wasn’t happening in conjunction with it. There were no more evil demons, no best friends bent on revenge, and no slightly unhinged alchemists our for blood. To top it off it was their first birthday celebration as an engaged couple, so everything had to be absolutely perfect. Lance was on food duty, Angry and Catalina were setting up decorations, and Varian was working on creating the perfect lantern that would burst into hundreds of twinkling lights as soon as Rapunzel sent it up. It would be perfect, everything was absolutely perfect. Until it wasn’t. 

Eugene was making his rounds, checking on the progress of all his requests. He didn’t have much time, thankfully Arianna had offered to keep Rapunzel busy for the day. So that was one thing off his list. He pushed the doors open to the kitchen, immediately being bombarded by Lance. 

“Eugene! Thank goodness your here! It’s a disaster! Everything is a disaster!” Lance threw himself to the ground, grasping his friends shirt. 

“No, no, no. It can’t be. Whatever it is fix it. Everything has to be perfect.” Eugene protested, prying Lance’s hands from his shirt. 

“You don’t understand. There’s no more cream!” Eugene raised an eyebrow not seeing what the problem was. Lance scoffed, looking thoroughly offended. “Eugene! You can’t have creme brûlée without the creme!” 

Eugene opened his mouth to reply, when the doors slammed open, revealing a very frazzled alchemist. “Eugene! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. We have a slight problem with the lantern.” Varian explained, sheepishly presenting a barely recognizable charred remains of what he assumed used to be a lantern. 

He once again opened his mouth to reply this time being interrupted by two little girls. “I told you he was here!” Angry shouted, sticking her tongue out at her sister. 

“Eugene, we have a problem.” Catalina said, sticking her tongue out at Angry when her back was turned. 

He ran a frustrated hand down his face, sighing. “Please tell me the banner is the wrong shade of pink.” 

“Uh, not quite.” Angry mumbled. 

“It’s probably best if you just see.” Catalina clarified, leading him to the throne room. 

Upon entering the room was in complete disarray. Tables and chairs were overturned, fabric all over the floor along with the confetti that was supposed to be used for Rapunzels entrance, and last but not least a giant banner hung from the ceiling that was bright blue and read ‘Congratulations on your baby boy.’ “Holy sh-“ 

Lance clamped his hands over the girl’s ears before they could hear the rest of Eugene’s sentence, cringing at the string of explicits that flowed from his best friends mouth. He finally took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay. We can still salvage this.” Eugene huffed. 

“We can?” Varian questioned, dropping his lantern into the debris on the floor, Lance nudging him roughly. “We can!” He adjusted, half heartedly pumping his fist in the air. 

“Okay, Varian you’re on food. Lance decorations. Girls, fix this disaster of a lantern.” Eugene ordered, ignoring Varian’s ‘Hey.’ “We’ve only got two hours left, but let’s make it happen, people!” 

Two hours later, Eugene sunk to the ground in defeat. “This is a disaster.” He cradled his head in his hands, refusing to look at the disaster in front of him. While the tables and chairs were set up they were bear, the confetti swept into piles in the corners of the room, the banner was still very much blue and read ‘Congratulations on your  ~~ baby boy  ~~ birthday.’ There was a cake leaning haphazardly in the center and the lantern was poorly paper macheed with a sun painted in the center. 

“Eugene?” He sighed, accepting his defeat as Rapunzel called out his name. He slipped out the door, careful to close it quickly behind him. 

“I’m here, Sunshine.” He scooped her into his arms, placing a quick kiss to her lips. “How was your day?” 

“It was wonderful! Aunt Willow joined us for lunch at the Snuggly Duckling and Hookhand played a special song just for me!” She squealed, bouncing on her feet. “I’m sure whatever you have planned is better though.” She made her way to the doors, stopping when Eugene placed a hand over hers. 

“Listen, it’s not really how I imagined it, but we all worked really really hard. I’m sorry it’s not what you were expect-“ His words died in his throat as the door swung open, revealing the messed up room. But that’s not what captured Rapunzel’s attention, at the center of it all stood Cassandra, a small wrapped package in her hands. 

“Happy Birthday, Raps.” She said, wrapping the girl in a tight hug. 

“Eugene! It’s perfect!” Rapunzel squealed, arm still looped with Cassandra’s as she pecked his cheek. 

He smiled, looking at his friends, smiles on their faces as they chatted away, not a care in the world of the mess they had made. “Yeah, it really is.” 


	4. Road to Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for Fireember345 who requested Varian and Arianna attempting to become friends! Enjoy!

Queen Arianna liked to view herself as fairly smart. That being said, it didn’t take a genius to come to the conclusion that Varian was actively avoiding her and her husband. She had waved it off at first, she needed her own time and space to recover from having her memories wiped. Not to mention that the boy had kidnapped her. But now she could see the obvious change in him, as he actively sought to right his wrongs. That by no means excused him from everything he had done, however, if he was willing to take a step in the right direction, she could take the first step towards forgiveness. Tracking him down seemed to be a problem. She would much prefer to speak to him alone, but he stuck to Rapunzel like a shadow, entering and leaving with her. He barely glanced in her direction, much less addressed her. She hated to use her power, seeing no other option, she sent a summons for Varian. 

She waited rather impatiently in the library, feeling it to be a common ground for the two of them and might put the boy at ease. She was wrong. Varian immediately dropped to his knee, head bowed and avoiding eye contact. 

“You, uh, you wanted to s-see me, your majesty.” His voice had a slight waver to it. 

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you about some things.” She responded, debating on if she should ask him to stand or if it would make him more uncomfortable. 

He wobbled, seemingly debating the same question himself. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know the ballon would go down. I double, no triple, checked all the schematics. I told Rap- the princess, Krestin lock was dangerous.” His words rushed together and once he finished, he floundered a bit like he wanted to say more. 

“Varian, that’s-“ She took a second to think through her words, mentally cursing the slight crack in her resolve. “That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

He lifted his head, tilting it slightly to one side. “It’s not?” 

“No.” She took his hands, forcing down the panic that arose in her chest, and led him to the chairs to sit. He fidgeted awkwardly in his seat looking increasingly uncomfortable. “I know our relationship isn’t the greatest, but you’ve become a dear friend to my daughter. I can’t say that I forgive you for your actions quite yet, but I would like to try to be friends. For Rapunzel.” She added the last part as an afterthought, hoping the use of her daughters name would help convince him to give this a chance. She could see the battle that fought in his eyes, flickering between hopeful and stormy. 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” He admitted, suddenly finding his gloves very interesting. 

She gently tilted his face up to look at her. “Say that you’ll try.” 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll try.” He nodded a bit hesitantly, clearing his throat. “For Rapunzel.” 

“For Rapunzel.” She repeated. She wasn’t sure if they would ever truly be friends, but at least they had a common ground. They both had Rapunzel’s best interest at heart, and that was a start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I apologize I didn’t realize you said after islands apart and thought it was race to the spire! I hope you still liked it!   
> Also for anyone who wants to request more angsty stuff I got my bad things happen bingo card!! Send me characters and a situation! You can choose from: truth potion/serum, prank gone wrong, falling through the ice, insomnia, cradling someone in their arms, paralyzed by fear, dragged by the ankle, kidnapping, bleeding out, communication suddenly cut off, tied to a pole, vehicular accident, nightmares, electrocution, gunshot wound, undeserved reputation, fainting, common cold, used as bait, forced to watch, slowly running out of air, stalking, caught in an explosion, attacked in their sleep, and self loathing!


	5. Aunt and Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian meets his Aunt and Uncle. Some wholesome brotherhood content as requested by Tess+Lichtman, HiWelcomeToHell, and nana_thyme enjoy!!!

Varian shifted awkwardly in his seat, alternating between fidgeting with his gloves and petting Ruddiger who was seated in his lap. He looked anywhere but the two people seated in front of him. After Quirin was freed from the amber, Varian and his father had a lengthy conversation about his days in the brotherhood and all the things that Varian had done while he was trapped. Quirin of course left out the bit about the mind trap and the fact that he apparently had an aunt and uncle. He was excited, truly, but the people in front of him were extremely intimidating. 

“I’ll prepare lunch then.” Quirin stated, clapping Varian gently on the back, a silent good luck, as he retreated into the kitchen. He wanted to protest, but his father’s presence wasn’t doing anything to ease the awkwardness anyways. He chanced a glance up, Hector was drumming his fingers on the tabletop, his bright green eyes boring into his blue ones. He quickly turned his attention to Adira, she was examining her fingernails, every so often untying and retying her hair. He turned his attention back to Ruddiger, who offered an encouraging chitter and rested a paw on his cheek. 

“Thanks, bud.” He chuckled, turning his attention to a spot on the wall between the two knights. “So, uh, do you like alchemy?” 

“No.” Hector answered simply, stopping his drumming for a second. 

Adira shot him a look, before turning her attention to Varian for the first time. “We’d, uh, love to see your experiments though.” She said, fake enthusiasm and a painfully fake smile plastered on her face. 

Varian slumped back in his chair, cradling Ruddiger close to his chest. “It’s fine.” He buried his face in the raccoons fur, failing to notice the silent argument happening in front of him. 

Hector cleared his throat, startling his nephew. “That thing,” He gestured to Ruddiger. “Is it yours?” 

“Yeah, he’s-“ Varian’s sentence was abruptly cut off when Hector suddenly stood and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door. Varian’s heart rate soared, with thoughts of all the ways this could go. What if he was still under the influence of the mind trap? 

They stopped, Hector dropping Varian’s wrist and shoving him in front of him. Varian blinked, confused as he was face to face with a rhino. “I- what?” 

Hector took his hand and guided it to the rhino’s side, moving it in soothing motions, letting go once he was satisfied with how Varian was petting it. “This is Sanya. I raised her, much like you and your beast.” Hector explained, scratching under the rhino’s chin. 

“She’s beautiful.” Varian whispered in awe. 

“She is, but she was a pain to raise.” Adira chimed in, leaning against a nearby tree. 

“She was not. She just doesn’t like you.” Hector shot back, cooing at Sanya, who blew out some air seemingly in agreement. 

Varian laughed, face flushing in embarrassment when Adira shot him a look. “Sorry, but I don’t think Ruddiger likes you much either.” 

“Nonsense.” Adira said, striding over and plucking Ruddiger from Varian’s shoulders. The raccoon looked as scared as Varian previously felt, going limp in her arms as she stroked his fur. “See.” She looked so satisfied with herself that Varian didn’t have the heart to tell her he was obviously scared.

“Do you want to ride her?” Hector asked, tearing his attention away from Ruddiger. 

“Can I?” Varian’s eyes lit up with excitement as Hector nodded and helped him onto her back. Hector settled behind him, giving no warning before they took off. “This is amazing!” Varian yelled, loving the feeling of the wind against his face, the feeling not unlike when he rode beast Ruddiger. 

When they circled back around, Adira was waiting for them, scratching a much more relaxed Ruddiger who was purring as she found his sweet spot behind his ears. “I told you he liked me.” She called sticking her tongue out as they dismounted. 

“I guess he does.” Varian agreed, letting his raccoon settle back on his shoulders. He quickly wrapped his arms around Hector and Adira before he could think better of it. “You guys aren’t that bad either.” 

Quirin smiled to himself from the doorway, watching as his brother and sister returned the hug, looking more like a family than they had before. 


	6. Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by anon on tumblr! Varian is devastated to learn he is only an inch taller than Rapunzel. Enjoy!! PS: I will get to everyone’s requests. I have seen them I’m just not commenting until the chapter is posted since it’s easier for me to keep track that way!

He knew one day it would happen. No one could grow forever. He just hadn’t expected to stop growing so soon. 

“Measure me again.” Varian insisted, standing up as straight as possible. 

“Varian, I’ve measured you five times already.” Rapunzel huffed, adding another identical line on top of the previous five, where the top of Varian’s head rested. 

“That means there’s still room for error.” He countered, gesturing for Rapunzel to stand against the wall. She sighed, relenting, knowing there was no arguing once Varian set his mind to something. He lifted the pencil, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes slightly. “Take off your crown.” 

“What?” She asked, confused by the sudden demand. 

“Take off your crown, it could be adding height.” Varian clarified, waiting as Rapunzel huffed, but removed the crown nonetheless. 

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Varian exclaimed, tossing the pencil aside, staring in defeat at the two thick black lines that would take numerous coats of paint to erase, exactly one inch between them. 

“Hey, Var, it’s okay. Height doesn’t define you.” Rapunzel comforted, placing her crown back on her head. 

“You don’t get it, it-“ Varian was cut off abruptly by Eugene slamming the door open, cupcake in hand. 

“Hey sunshine!” He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before handing over the cupcake. “What are you and short stack up to today?” 

Varian stormed from the room, not bothering to wait around for Rapunzel’s annoyed ‘Eugene’. He didn’t stop until he made it to the gardens, sitting on the steps and watching the sunset. He should’ve known it was only a matter of time before Rapunzel found him, sitting down next to him. She gently nudged him. “Wanna tell me what that was all about?” 

“I have a feeling you’ll get it out of me one way or another.” Varian commented, playfully rolling his eyes. 

“I do have my ways.” Rapunzel chuckled, sliding him a cupcake. Varian took it, a small smile on his lips. He didn’t eat it just picked at the wrapper. 

“Do you ever feel like everything you do is wrong?” He asked, avoiding looking at her. She didn’t say anything and for that he was grateful, not sure he’d be able to continue if she interrupted. “I just thought that this height thing, I could get right. Everything has always been not enough. Not tall enough. Not man enough. Not smart enough. Not good enough.” 

“Var, I’ll tell you this as many times as you need to hear it.” Rapunzel started, placing two firm hands on his shoulders. “You are perfect, just the way you are. You will always be enough.” 

He smiled, more genuine this time and leaned his head on her shoulder. “Thanks, Rapunzel.” 

He knew this wouldn’t be the last time they had this conversation, it wasn’t even the first, but he knew she’d always be there for him no matter how many times he needed to hear it. She leaned her head against his, smiling into the sunset. “Anytime.” 


	7. Not so Amusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lolol! Eugene and Cass are adopted sibs and spend his ninth birthday at an amusement park! Enjoy!

It was Eugene’s ninth birthday, his first since being adopted and Elliott was going to make sure it was perfect. He already had pancakes on the griddle, knowing any moment the boy would awaken by the smell of food. Unsurprisingly, his daughter rose first. The six year old rubbed her eyes, hoisting herself onto the stool with some difficulty. 

“Good morning, Cassandra.” He greeted, ruffling her hair. She let out a dramatic yawn in response, resting her head in her arms. “Did you get something for your brother’s birthday?” 

“He’s not my brother.” She huffed, lifting her head, green eyes daring him to argue with her. 

“Not all family is by blood.” Elliott sighed. It had been harder than he expected adding Eugene to the mix. His children didn’t get along as well as he had hoped, but he refused to give up on them. He would allow them all the time they needed to adjust. He was somewhat relieved when Eugene made his appearance. “There he is! Happy Birthday Eugene!” 

The boy smiled half heartedly, still looking half asleep. “Are those pancakes?” He asked, getting on the stool with ease, wasting no time as a stack was placed in front of him. “Thank you!” He said around a mouthful of pancakes, Cassandra making a disgusted face next to him. 

“So, how would you like to celebrate? We can do anything you’d like.” Elliott stated, serving Cassandra her pancakes. 

“Anything?” Eugene repeated, eyes lighting up. 

“Anything.” Elliott confirmed, taking a bite of his pancakes. 

Not two hours later the small family was inside the nearest amusement park. Eugene was running in and out of every game and food stall. While Cassandra was bouncing with excitement to ride the biggest roller coaster, just looking at it made Elliott’s stomach turn. 

“Please, Daddy! Please, please, please!” She begged, pulling his hand none to discreetly towards the ride. He looked to Eugene for confirmation, it was his birthday after all. Once he nodded he allowed Cassandra to drag them to the ride. As soon as the ride was in sight the girl shot ahead, only to be stopped by an employee at the entrance measuring the children. They instructed her to stand next to the sign to properly gauge her height. 

“I’m sorry, but she’s too small to ride.” The employee said, expertly moving to the next child after the news was given. 

Cassandra’s bottom lip wobbled, Elliott dreading the tantrum that inevitably next. “I want to ride!” She stomped her foot, little fists clenched at her sides. 

“Cassandra, you can’t, it’s not safe if you don’t meet the height requirement.” Elliott explained as gently as possible. 

“I don’t care!” She screamed, causing nearby families to watch. 

“Sis, we can ride a different one. A better one!” Eugene tried, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I am not your sister! You are not my brother! I hate this stupid family!” Cassandra turned and ran tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Cassandra!” Elliott called, chasing after the girl. It didn’t take long to find her, but no matter what he said she wouldn’t listen, spending the rest of the day with a pout on her face. Eugene seemed to have fun though, darting from game to game and even hopping on a few rides. 

“Dad, can I play that one?” Eugene asked, pointing to the ring toss. 

“Of course.” He handed his son a few coins and sent him on his way. 

Eugene approached a stand, a determined look on his face. “How much for the big one?” 

The employee working the stand raised an eyebrow. “You’ve gotta get the bottle in the center.” 

“Can I see it, please?” Eugene asked, batting his eyelashes. The worker looked like they were going to deny his request to see his desired prize so he quickly added. “It’s kind of my birthday.” The worker sighed, pulling a step stool over to take the toy down. Eugene quickly leaned over the counter, placing two rings on the center bottle, one on the ground, and the last one haphazardly between two bottles. He smiled innocently as the worker looked between him and the winning rings. Before they could think better of the situation, Eugene plucked the toy from their hands and skipped down the street. “Thank you!” 

He expertly weaves through the crowd, back to where his dad and sister were seated, Cassandra still sporting her pout but she was now sniffling. She must have gotten in trouble. 

“Cassandra, I know it’s my birthday but I wanted to get you something.” Eugene announced, pulling the toy sword out from behind his back, and presenting it to her. 

“B-but why?” She asked clearly confused by the gesture. 

“Because you’re my sister.” He stated simply, smiling as she threw herself at him for a hug. 

Twenty years later.....

“Wanna bet I can still kick your ass at this game?” Cassandra teased, tossing the softball in her hand menacingly. 

“Oh, you’re on! Winner gets fifty bucks and a shot at asking Blondie out?” Eugene bargained, nodding to the blonde girl working at the face painting stand. 

“And eternal bragging rights?” 

“And eternal bragging rights.” Eugene agreed, shaking his sisters hand. Before he had even readied his first throw, Cassandra had knocked over all her milk bottles and was claiming her top shelf prize, a green chameleon. “I hate you.” Eugene decided, missing each one of his throws. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes, handing him the plush. “Here.” 

“Why?” He asked, taking the too small toy for what it cost them. 

“Because you’re my brother.” She said simply, smiling and nodding her head to the blonde girl who started to pack up her things. “I will still be claiming my bragging rights.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Eugene called over his shoulder, matching her smile. 


	8. Pandemic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating yesterday, I was in my feels about everything going on, and was completely zapped of creative juices. That being said this is a one shot for me by me just getting the feels out with a zombie au setting! There are mentions and slight use of guns but other than that I think it’s ok! Enjoy!!!

It started slowly at first. She was the daughter of the mayor, so she was privy to information that others weren’t. People were getting sick. Immediately her father started working on a safe place for them. The public weren’t made aware of how bad it was going to be. She wanted to tell her friends, she really did, but she was forbidden. Then came the panic. Shops closing, necessities disappearing from the shelves. She asked her father to spare some of their own. People were suffering, she wanted to help. He forbid her, saying the worst was still to come. The isolation was next. As soon as their bunker was ready, her father moved them down into it, taking her phone, taking away any communication she could have with the world. How would she know when this was over? He would be informed her father said. She didn’t believe him, but she didn’t argue. Who could argue with the government? 

She spent her days doing mindless activities, until about a month in. Someone had found a way into their bunker. She wasn’t allowed to see, but she heard everything. From what she gathered it was a boy, a child, begging for help. Something happened to his father, he was scared. She wanted to help, her mother kept her away, her father forced him out. She didn’t speak to either of her parents for a week. Why had they done that? Weren’t they supposed to be helping each other? 

Then her mother coughed. It was allergies she said. It didn’t mean anything she assured. Not two days later, her father separated them. She wasn’t allowed to see her, she wasn’t allowed to speak with her, it was like her mother had died. She knew she hadn’t though. Her father was on the phone everyday. What do you mean there’s no cure? What do you mean it’s getting worse? What do you mean it’s far from over? 

She wanted to help, she wanted to see her mother. When her father was on the phone, she snuck out of her room and to her mother’s. What she saw wasn’t her mother, it couldn’t be. Her voice trembled when she called out. The creature turning to face her, eyes sunken, skin cracking, and the absolutely terrifying hiss that sent foam flying from her mouth. She screamed, scrambling back, and rushing to shut the door. If it hadn’t been for her father was would have been killed. Her eyes wide with fear, shaking hands, and tears blurring her vision, she didn’t realize her father had been bitten. 

The changes were slow. First the cough, it always started with a cough. Then his eyes started to look hollow, he was just tired, he was going to find a way to save mother. Next his skin cracked, no matter how much lotion he used the cracks were always there. Then one day she woke up to an empty bunker. There was note on the kitchen counter, explaining that he had locked himself in the room with her mother, that they weren’t going to make it, but she might. He explained how there was a van full of supplies and a gun by the note. One shot to the head, that’s all it took to end these things. With shaky hands she loaded the gun and placed two merciful shots in her parent’s heads. She took a moment to contain herself before getting behind the wheel and going out into the world for what seemed to be the first time in her life. 

Windows were shattered, cars abandoned in the streets, bodies were everywhere, some moving, some not. None of the creatures seemed to be aware of her existence as she drove quietly down the street, carefully avoiding any bodies or debris. 

She slammed on her brakes as a man jumped in front of her car. His brown eyes wide, but other than that he looked normal. “Open the door!” He yelled, eyes darting to the side, where a heard of the creatures were making their way towards them. She complied, swinging the passenger side door open, and waiting for him to buckle up. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the creatures, watching with her heart in her throat, as they got closer and closer. “What are you waiting for? Go!” 

She slammed on the gas, tires squealing, attracting the attention of the other creatures around. She was less careful of the things around her, trying her best to get as far away, as fast as possible. Her eyes darting desperately around for the best way to go. In the distance she saw two figures, one looked to be waving there arms for help, the other was limping behind. “We have to help them.” She decided, swerving the car in their direction. 

“Are you crazy?! That could be a trap! Look at all the stuff you have in here, Blondie, I’m surprised you haven’t already been mugged.” The man said, gesturing wildly to her supplies in the back. 

“We’re helping.” She said simply, eyes narrowing in a way that left no room for argument. 

He held up his hands in defeat. “Fine, whatever you say.” He hopped into the back of the van, gun at the ready in one hand, using the other to balance as he made his way to the door. “Pull up and I’ll open the door and help them in. Whatever happens, do not stop. Got it?” 

She nodded, slowing to as slow as she could get without stopping. He swung to doors open, holding his hand out for the small group, hoisting them inside the car, and slamming the door back shut. “Any bites?” He asked, keeping his gun trained on the newcomers. 

“No. You?” A woman responded, the only bite being in her words. 

“No.” He responded, slight hesitation in his voice, probably realizing he hand never asked her. 

“I’m Rapunzel!” She chirped, startling everyone as she slammed on the gas again, the creatures getting further and further away. A smile tugged at her lips, happy to no longer be so alone. 

“Uh, Eugene.” The man introduced, shooting her a strange look. 

“Cassandra.” The woman said, not looking up from where she was working on making a makeshift splint for the boy’s ankle. 

“I’m Varian!” The boy said, matching her enthusiasm where the others didn’t. He winced as Cassandra moved his foot though. 

“So where to?” Rapunzel asked, Eugene and Cassandra shooting each other a look. 

“Anywhere, but here.” 


	9. Easter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for bethanne! It’s Easter time and the boys force Varian out of the lab. Varian believes in the Easter bunny, Eugene the fae, and Lance leprechauns. Enjoy!!

Out of all the days for this to happen, it had to be on the busiest day of the year. It was the day before Easter and while it normally wouldn’t be so busy, there was so much to do. He had schematics to go over, projects to oversee, and Rapunzel had asked him to make something to spruce up the Easter activities that were to take place tomorrow. On top of that he was still working on his passion project of getting running hot water to the kingdom. So no, today was definitely not the ideal day for Eugene and Lance to storm his lab and demand that he join them for a camping trip. He refused, obviously, but the two men were prepared for that, effectively throwing a sack over his head and tossing him over Lance’s shoulder. Laughing like madmen as they sprinted down the halls. Only setting him down, once they were well outside the town. 

“You guys can’t do this! This is kidnapping! You kidnapped me!” Varian protested, pointing his finger accusingly at the two. 

“Does it count if your dad said we could?” Lance argued, shoving a pack into Varian’s hands. 

“Yes it counts! Wait, what? Dad said you could kidnap me?” Varian asked, feeling suddenly very confused. It was definitely not something his father would agree to. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say those were his exact words.” Eugene started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Varian crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, and fixing him with a glare, waiting for him to elaborate. “He said that you were spending too much time in your lab and if we wanted to take you out for the day he could handle things while you were away. So, technically he didn’t say we couldn’t kidnap you.” 

Varian’s eyebrow raised higher, an incredulous look on his face. Lance clamped a hand down on his shoulder. “But he knows fully well the kind of people we are, so he really should have not left room for interpretation.” Lance explained, satisfied grin on his face. 

“Technically this is Quirin’s fault.” Eugene decided, smile matching Lance’s. 

“Unbelievable. You two are unbelievable.” Varian threw a hand up, gripping the pack in the other. He hesitated, not quite sure which direction to go. His sense of direction was shoddy at best, so having not seen how they got to where they were made it near impossible to figure out which way home was. He picked a direction at random and stormed off that way. 

“Where ya going, buddy?” Lance laughed, easily catching up to him, Eugene appearing on his other side. 

“Home.” Varian responded simply, refusing to look at either. 

“You sure about that?” Eugene teased, laughing at the way Varian’s ears turned bright red with embarrassment. The boy turned abruptly, marching in the opposite direction. Every time Lance or Eugene laughed, the same thing happened. Eventually he stopped, looking around, fairly positive he had gone in every direction at least once. 

“This isn’t funny anymore. I want to go home.” Varian huffed, plopping himself down on the ground. 

Eugene sighed, joining him, suddenly feeling very guilty. “Look, kid, we didn’t mean to upset you. You’ve just been working yourself pretty hard. We wanted to give you a break.” 

Varian sighed, trying to force the small smile on his face back into a frown. He couldn’t, he never could when he had such thoughtful friends. Sure their methods were a bit twisted but at least they meant well. “Thanks, guys. Next time just don’t kidnap me, okay?” 

“Don’t be so difficult next time.” Lance teased, joking them on the ground and nudging Varian slightly. 

“I was busy! I just hope my dad leaves a note telling the Easter bunny where I am.” Varian said, placing his chin on top of his knees, not noticing the look exchanged behind his back. 

“You-you still believe in the Easter bunny?” Eugene asked, trying to keep his tone neutral. 

“Yeah. Don’t you?” Varian asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

“No!” Lance laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. “I can’t believe you do! Mister ‘I don’t believe in magic’!” 

“It makes sense!” Varian insisted, face flushing. 

“Not-not that I’m judging, but how exactly?” Eugene said between laughs. 

“Well, he uses portals to get from place to place. The forest of no return has the same thing!” Varian explained frantically. 

“No, no. He’s got a point.” Lance said, looking thoroughly convinced. Eugene just rolled his eyes. The rest of the night consisted of them teasing each other, until they eventually settled in for the night. 

Varian was the first to awaken. He shimmied out of his sleeping bag, staring to stare at the white substance that covered the area around. He examined it rubbing it between his fingers, once he concluded it was safe he chanced a taste, face wrinkling in disgust at the salty taste. As he made his way around the campsite he realized the salt was everywhere. He didn’t notice the rope on the ground until it tightened around his ankle. He let out a shriek as he was lifted into the air and left hanging upside down from the tree. 

“I caught one, Eugene!” Lance yelled, storming out of his tent. 

“Get me down from here!” Varian yelled, desperately trying to get loose. 

“Sorry, I thought you were a leprechaun.” Lance explained, cutting the boy loose. 

“Leprechaun’s aren’t real.” Eugene said, running a hand down his face. 

“Then who kept stealing my cookies in the orphanage.” Lance argued. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, it was me!” 

“What does the salt have to do with leprechauns?” Varian asked, the whole situation confusing the longer it went on. 

“Nothing. That’s to keep the fae away.” Eugene replied nonchalantly. 

Varian blinked, confusion evident on his features. “Wait, you believe in leprechauns and fae, and you made fun of me for believing for the Easter bunny?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought that was pretty obvious.” 

“Forget it, let’s go home.” Varian said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t wait to get back to his lab. 

************ 

An explosion sounded throughout the castle, pieces of debris spread amongst the floor. Quirin pushed his borrowed pair of googles to the top of his head. “I said one drop, Hector! Alchemy is about procession!” 


	10. Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first official bad things happen bingo request! Requested by anon on tumblr for stalking with Var and Andrew! Enjoy!

It had started slowly at first. And if he was being completely honest he hadn’t even realized it was happening until the final stages. Not that he could be blamed, it was busy after Zhan Tiri’s defeat. There was clean up, new precautions put in place, recapturing the escaped prisoners, Rapunzel’s coronation, and he started his official duty as Corona’s royal engineer. So, no, he hadn’t seen the signs, frankly he thought he was just overworked again. 

He felt like he was being watched, constantly, a strange prickling feeling that left the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It only increased when he was alone. He noticed things missing. Things moving from where he was positive he had placed them. He didn’t want to be alone anymore, finding one excuse or another to be around others. Even then he couldn’t relax. The feeling was always there, always present. 

It had gotten to the point where he couldn’t even focus on his work. Projects piled up, the ones that were completed were not up to his standards, barely functional really. Rapunzel was getting concerned, but not enough to take his fears seriously. She said he needed a break, he was being paranoid. He tried to show her he wasn’t, it only convinced her more. She sent him home, to Old Corona, saying that maybe the sudden transition and events had been too much for him. It was okay to take time for himself, she insisted, and he couldn’t say no to Rapunzel. So he packed his things and left. 

He made it home in record time. Glancing over his shoulder the whole way. He could feel it, whatever it was, watching him, stalking him. Being home did him no favors. His father wasn’t even home, having traveled to the dark kingdom to visit his friends. At least at the castle he was constantly surrounded by people, never truly alone to begin with. Here it was just him and Ruddiger. He jumped at the smallest sounds, he even started sleeping with a kitchen knife under his pillow, granted he even get any sleep. 

Then came the note. He almost didn’t see it, stooped in his own paranoia, but Ruddiger had pulled it out from where it was tucked underneath the mattress of his bed. That fact alone sent his stomach turning. His heart rate soared to unimaginable heights as the words formed in his brain. 

“Traitors to Saporia pay with their lives.” 

He didn’t think, he couldn’t think. He didn’t even grab anything but Ruddiger as he fled from the house. His breathing was erratic, blood pounding in his ears in sync with his feet on the ground. He couldn’t see anything when he looked over his shoulder, but he knew he was there. Andrew was the only one of the Saporians they hadn’t managed to recapture, and now he was going to pay for his mistakes. Perhaps he should’ve stayed, faced the music. Perhaps he should’ve seen this coming. It’s what he deserved. He sealed his fate the moment he aligned himself with them. 

He chanced a look over his shoulder, foot catching on a root of a nearby tree. Ruddiger went flying, note in his mouth. “Run, buddy! I’ll be fine.” He called watching as his friend ran into the forest. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Andrew’s boots came into view and his world turned black. 


	11. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I wouldn’t skip to a different request but this is essentially a companion piece to the previous chapter. That being said I’m going to comment with which chapter you can expect your request on! This was requested by anon on tumblr and peaceandlove357 here! Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: there is torture and mentions of blood and violence

Varian forced his eyes open, the pounding in his head doing him no favors. The first things he noticed were his arms were aching, stretched above him keeping him suspended. The tips of his toes barely reached the ground, and there was the ever present feeling of fabric against his mouth. He took in his surroundings, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. It wasn’t hard to recognize where he was, he’d seen it in this lighting many times. He had worked like this many times, it was his lab after all. Although he hadn’t been in here much since his father was freed from the amber, the constant reminder did nothing for his work. Speaking of the amber it seemed the remains of it was what he was hanging from, chains digging painfully into his wrists. He tried to push himself up so that he could force the chains over the edge of the amber, thus freeing him, but his current position gave him no leverage to do so. 

“You’re finally awake. For a second I thought I’d killed you already. Where would be the fun in that, right, buddy?” Andrew drawled, stepping into his line of vision, sharpening the knife that he had previously been sleeping with. Varian tried to protest, any words he said muffling against the gag. Andrew clicked his tongue, stepping uncomfortably close to Varian. He placed the knife to Varian’s cheek, just above the gag. 

“You know what this is for?” He dug the knife in, slowly, deliberately. Varian could feel his skin tearing, trying to escape the harsh blade. He jerked his head away, only for Andrew to grab his chin, preventing him from getting any relief from the sharp knife. “This is so I don’t have to hear you drone on, and on, and on, about pointless shit, that I don’t give a fuck about.” 

“Although,” Andrew continued, trailing the blade down his neck, over his collarbone, until it finally rested above his heart, never breaking eye contact the whole way. Varian stared back with wide blue eyes, trying not to focus on the blood that was trailing down his face. “It would be nice to hear you beg, to scream, to cry out. Would you try to bargain with me?” 

Varian’s heart rate increased as Andrew removed the knife from his chest, only to insert it into his stomach. He moved it just as slowly as he had when it was on his cheek, but this time he didn’t stop until the whole blade was imbedded up to the handle. Varian tried not to scream, tried not to thrash, he couldn’t resist the urgency to get away. He couldn’t even stop the tears that leaked from his eyes at the immense pain in his side. Andrew shushed him, moving his hand to his cheek, gently wiping his tears away. Varian involuntarily leaned into the touch, hating himself for seeking out the comfort to begin with. He hated how easily he fell back into wanting Andrew’s comfort, despite him being the one who was hurting him. Despite the fact that he had grown from that. Perhaps they were right when they said old habits die hard. 

“Do you remember our time together?” Andrew stepped back, letting his face go. Varian bit back a whimper at the lost contact. He wasn’t that pathetic, he couldn’t be, he was better now. “Remember how you would never stop talking about the wonders of alchemy? I always tuned you out, honestly, but now I wonder,” Andrew ran his hands over the various chemicals on the shelves. “what does all this do?” 

Andrew plucked a bottle at random, a sickening smile spreading across his face. “Wanna find out?” Varian squirmed, trying to get away as Andrew uncorked the bottle. The man stopped abruptly, tapping a finger to his chin as if he were forgetting something. 

“Where are my manners?” He snapped Varian’s googles harshly into place over his eyes, irritating the cut on his cheek. Andrew poked Varian’s nose. “Safety first. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” 

Andrew placed the bottle just below the chain on his wrist, tilting until some of the liquid dropped onto the skin there. Varian screamed as best he could despite the gag, thrashing violently as the liquid burned into his skin. It did him no favors, liquid trailing down his arm and pooling where his shoulder met his neck. He was dizzy with pain, his eyes hazy with tears. 

Andrew lifted his chin so he was looking at him again. “Wanna try another?” Varian didn’t have time to respond before his body erupted in more pain. 

***************

“What about this one?” Eugene asked, pointing to an arrangement of flowers. 

“Too gaudy.” Rapunzel responded, face scrunching in disgust. Eugene made a tick on his list, sighing as he moved to the next arrangement. He was about to ask her opinion when the door slammed open, revealing a very angry looking Cassandra. He immediately ducked behind his wonderful, beautiful, no way she could be mad at her, fiancé. “Cass!” Rapunzel called excitedly, somehow unaware of her angry expression. 

“Where’s Varian?” Cassandra demanded, a very frazzled looking Ruddiger tucked under her arm. 

“Nice to see you too.” Eugene responded, yelping as a knife imbedded itself inches from his head. He gulped, ducking back behind Rapunzel. 

“I sent him home, why?” Rapunzel answered, choosing to ignore the fact that her best friend nearly took out her fiancé. 

“This is why!” Cassandra shoved Ruddiger in their faces, sighing when they didn’t seem to get the message. She shook the raccoon. “Will you drop it?” 

Apparently raccoons found it harder to forgive and forget than most humans did. Finally a paper dropped to the ground. She gave Rapunzel and Eugene a moment to process it. Ruddiger took the initiative this time, chittering at Rapunzel before pointing in a direction. 

“Max!” Eugene called, hopping onto the horse as soon as he entered and helping Rapunzel up. Ruddiger climbed on top as well, still pointing. 

“Fidella is right outside. I’ll catch up.” Cassandra called. They made it in record time to Varian’s home in Old Corona. Max whinnied, pointing with his snout to Varian’s lab. The group gathered by the door. 

“Okay, we need a plan.” Rapunzel said, trying to keep a level head. When Cass has kidnapped Varian she knew she wouldn’t hurt him. Andrew on the other hand had explicitly tried to kill him, there was no telling what they’d walk into. 

“Here’s your fucking plan.” Cassandra said, kicking down the door, her sword at the ready. The room was empty, except for Varian hanging from the remains of the amber. His head was hanging limply against his chest, a knife sticking out from his stomach, and various colored chemicals covered his body. “Get him out of here. I’ll take care of Andrew.” Cassandra instructed, positive the jackass was still here. She was proven right a few seconds later when smoke filled the room and she reacted just in time to block Andrew’s sword with her own. 

“Long time no see, Cassie.” Andrew laughed. 

“Not long enough.” Cassandra shot back, ducking into the smoke to sweep at his feet. He jumped over her attack, lunging forward. She rolled to the side, picking up a stray pair of googles and placing them over her eyes. She was surprised how much of a difference they made in her visibility, lunging at Andrew again. This time she disarmed him, his sword clattering to the ground as the smoke disappeared. She pushed the googles up into her hair, brining her sword back to end him. 

“Cass!” Rapunzel called, a desperate look in her eyes. Eugene was carrying Varian, giving her the same look as his fiancé. For a second she wished she was still in possession of the moonstone. Then she wouldn’t have hesitated, then she would have been done with him forever. But she wasn’t, and she was trying to be better. 

She grabbed Andrew by the front of his shirt bringing him close enough so he could see the absolute hatred burning in her eyes. “Only I get to kidnap Varian.” She snarled, slamming his head back into the wall. The amount of blood that pooled beneath him was concerning, but she knew her own strength and unfortunately he would live. “He won’t be waking up anytime soon. Have Stan and Pete collect him. Let’s get Varian to the doctor.” 

Typically Eugene would argue with her, he was too shocked now to do so. So he simply nodded and guided Rapunzel out of the room, his top priority getting Varian help. 

Cassandra was the only one still up when Varian came to. He shot up in the bed, eyes frantically darting around. Her hands hovered above his shoulders, wanting to comfort him but knowing it would hurt if she actually touched him. “Hey, Var, it’s me. You’re safe.” 

Slowly his eyes focused on her, his breathing slowing slightly. “C-Cass?” He managed to get out, sounding breathless. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” She said, placing her hand on the bed next to his. He lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as if she would disappear at any moment. She awkwardly patted his back as he sobbed into her shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” She held him until he inevitably fell back asleep. She ran her hand through his hair. They would be okay, they would all be okay. 


	12. Lance’s Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Wxlipse! Enjoy!! 
> 
> PS: if you haven’t already put in a request I’m closing them for a bit to catch up! I’ll let y’all know when I reopen them!

“As you know today is a very important day.” Angry started, pacing the floor of their treehouse. “Today is Lance- no our father’s birthday. So it has to be absolutely perfect! Show me what you got?” 

“Rapunzel helped me make this card.” Catalina responded, holding up her folded piece of paper with a drawing of their family on the inside. 

“Not good enough. What else?” Angry demanded, slamming the card on the table. 

“V, helped me make cookies.” Catalina held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Angry just raised an eyebrow. Her sister slowly lowered the cookies back down. “Okay, but look at this! Eugene helped me make a scarf!” 

Angry ran a frustrated hand down her face. “That’s just a bunch of socks tied together!” 

“Eugene said it was very avant-garde!” Catalina protested. 

“Okay, we have about an hour before he wakes up. We can still salvage this. You make the pancakes and I’ll go pick some flowers. If we have time we can go to the store and pick out an awesome gift.” Angry instructed. Catalina nodded in agreement, pulling a chair to the shelves and pulling out what she thought were the necessary ingredients. She placed a pan on the stove and turned up the heat, guessing how much of each ingredient was needed. She mixed the batter, smiling at her creation, and plopped a healthy helping onto the pan. 

Angry wandered around outside, plucking any flora and fauna that looked like it would enhance the bouquet. She nodded to herself, satisfied with her array of items, absentmindedly scratching the back of her hand as she made her way back inside. “How’re the pancakes coming?” Angry asked, grabbing a vase and placing her bouquet inside with some water. 

“Good! There almost done!” Catalina announced proudly, placing another burnt pancake on top of the other’s. 

“Perfect! Finish up and we’ll head into town.” Angry said, scratching her hand again. Catalina nodded, throwing the last pancake on the pile and turning off the stove. The sisters headed out the door, taking their small bag of coins with them. They made their way into town. “Okay, any ideas for what to get Dad?” 

“How about some slippers? He’s always complaining about how cold it is at night.”Catalina suggested. 

“Nah, too basic. What about a robe?” Angry countered. 

“How is that any more creative?” Catalina questioned, raising her eyebrow. Her eyes lit up with a sudden realization. She leaned in close and whispered her idea in Angry’s ear, a smile gracing her sister’s lips. 

“Cat! You’re a genius! That’s perfect!” Angry beamed, scurrying into the nearest store to make their purchases. 

************* 

Lance woke to the smell of burning pancakes. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, hurrying into the kitchen to make sure the girl’s were okay. He frowned upon the realization that they weren’t there. He examined the pancakes, hitting one of the burnt pucks on the counter. The door swung open as the pancake crumbled to dust in his fingers. 

“Happy Birthday!” Both girl’s shouted, wrapping Lance in a big hug. 

“We made breakfast.” Catalina chimed in. 

“And picked you flowers.” Angry added. 

“Thanks girls! But I, uh, I hate to break it to you those aren’t exactly edible, and that’s poison ivy.” Lance laughed sheepishly, not wanting to hurt either’s feelings. 

“This is a disaster!” Angry sighed, scratching her hand again. 

“No it’s not! I appreciate the effort. It’s wonderful. I’ll just make us a more edible breakfast and we can toss these out.” Lance said, tossing the pancakes in the trash and removing the ivy. He grabbed some solution for Angry and slathered it where she had grabbed the ivy. 

“Our presents are fantastic though, promise.” Catalina said, pulling their small pile of presents and described each one as she did to Angry. 

Lance placed the card in the center of the table and wrapped the scarf around his neck. “Very avant-garde.” He complimented. Catalina stuck her tongue out at Angry. 

“And the best for last.” Angry pushed the freshly wrapped gift towards Lance. He raised an eyebrow at the new leaf charm that adorned her wrist. He opened the package, revealing a golden leaf brooch. 

“Girls!” He exclaimed excitedly, tears brimming in his eyes. He secured the brooch on his shirt before wrapping them in a hug. “I love them!” 

“Which one’s your favorite?” The girl’s asked simultaneously. 

Lance laughed. “Anytime spent with you two is my favorite.” He wrapped them in another hug, happy that he finally had a real family. 


	13. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass and her dad talk after the fight against Zhan Tiri. Requested by Kurasayo! Enjoy!!

She should have known this would happen. When did Rapunzel ever lose? She wasn’t upset that Zhan Tiri had been defeated, she just thought for once she could be the hero. She could be the one praised and seen as something great. Even in her villainy she was second fiddle, overlooked by something greater. So she looked on from a distance, watching as everyone gathered together, celebrating their victory. It had been nice for the brief moment that she had been pulled into their group hug. It had been short lived when everyone else started making their way over. And she was pushed to the side again by all but a few. Varian had been the first to approach her, but she dodged him easily, not ready to unpack that baggage. She wasn’t proud of it, she was more or less hiding behind a chunk of rubble. Listening as praise after praise was thrown the Princess’ way and moving around the debris whenever Varian’s footsteps got too close for her liking. It was in doing this she didn’t realize another she was avoiding approached from her side. She froze coming face to face with her dad, out of the corner of her eye Varian smirked, she’d kill him later. 

“Cassandra.” The Captain of the guard said, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Dad.” She responded, fighting the urge to look at her feet. Her dad taught her to fight challenges head on, even if it was him. 

“Can we talk?” He asked, voice wavering the slightest. If she hadn’t known him for most of her life she probably wouldn’t have noticed it. She simply nodded, not trusting her own voice. Her emotions were extremely unstable. The thrill from winning leaving her elated, but the sadness, anger, and hurt of losing, of realizing she was wrong still weighed heavily on her mind. She followed him as he lead them away from all the people, eventually stopping at the dock. She took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. She wouldn’t blame him if he screamed, if he yelled, if he disowned her. 

“Cassandra, I’m sorry.” He said so softly she almost thought she was imagining it. 

“What?” She breathed out, looking up at him in surprise as tears started to fall from his eyes. Her father, her show no emotions father, was crying, because of her. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry. I should have seen the pain you were in. I should have reached out to you, supported you, hell, I should have just talked to you. I failed you as a father.” 

Cassandra watched in silence as her father broke down, not sure what to do. With Rapunzel it had been easy to share her feelings. Not only had she been in such an emotional place to begin with, Rapunzel had always shared her feelings, so Cassandra didn’t feel so out of place sharing hers in the moment. But her father, they had never been a family that shared emotions other than letting the other know that they loved each other. She was in uncharted territory. She didn’t know what to say, what to do. Should she comfort him? How did she even do that? Her go to had always been tough love, but this was obviously not the situation for it. She felt guilty, more so than she did with Rapunzel. Sure what she did was wrong but at least with Rapunzel her feelings were valid. Her dad did nothing to her except try to help. So she did the last thing she ever would have thought to do, she let her walls down. It didn’t take much, the foundation was already crumbling, the cracks already showing. 

“Dad, no, I’m sorry.” Her words caught in her throat, letting out a sob. She pulled him into an awkward side hug, burying her face into his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I messed up. It’s not your fault. I should have listened to you. I should have come home. I’m so, so, sorry. I-I couldn’t ask for a better dad. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Her dad responded, cupping her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. “We will get through this together. Whatever you need, whatever you decide to do next I will support you.” 

Cassandra nodded, smiling through her tears at her father. She hadn’t really thought about what to do next. She could stay, earn back their trust like Varian was doing, but she knew she’d always feel overshadowed by Rapunzel and she definitely didn’t want those feelings to return. The best option then would be to leave. Go out and find herself. Gain back her confidence, find out what she truly wanted out of life, and return when she was ready. She knew she’d always have a home here. She nodded to herself, mind made up. “I’m leaving.” She said simply, turning her eyes to the vast world before her, feeling in her gut her destiny, her true destiny, was out there. This wasn’t where she belonged, it never was. This was always Rapunzel’s story, now she was going to make her own. 

“Okay. How can I help?” Her father asked, no questions why, no protests, just support, like he promised. 

“Can you come with me? When I tell her?” She asked, casting a glance to Rapunzel, the girl laughing and smiling oblivious to the conversation going on. 

“Of course.” He smoothed back her hair, placing another kiss on top of it. “I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter.” 

Cassandra startled, the comment seemingly coming out of nowhere. But she still smiled, feeling as if things might finally turn in her favor. “And I couldn’t have asked for a better dad.” 


	14. Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Katrinewild! Quirin dies in the amber and Var blames himself!

Varian’s heart raced. What would his father say? What would he do? Nothing, the answer was nothing. His dad, the reason he had done everything he had, was dead. He cradled the bucket that used to be filled with water close to his chest. He dropped to his knees, not wanting to look. He knew he was dead, there were no telltale signs of life. No movement, no rising and falling of his chest, all there was were the sounds of Varian’s sobs echoing throughout the room. He didn’t stop even when it felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, just like his dad couldn’t in that cursed amber. And it was all his fault.

“Varian.” Rapunzel called, gently, hesitantly. 

He flinched, he didn’t deserve her help, he didn’t deserve her pity. And still he begged. “Rapunzel, please, you have to help him. There-there has to b-be something you can do.” 

She took a step back, it was too much like before, fear clear in her eyes. “My hair doesn’t work like that anymore. You know that.” 

He swallowed thickly, nodding. He knew that, he did, but the truth hurt. His nod slowly turned into shaking, which in turn returned to sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I-I’m so so sorry.” He repeated the words over and over, until they meant nothing, until they meant everything. He didn’t know who they were for, himself, Rapunzel, his father, it didn’t matter. It was still his fault. No matter how sorry he was, no matter how much he apologized, it would always be his fault. He did this to himself and he hated himself for it. He couldn’t do this anymore, he was a burden, a nuisance. 

So he ran. He ran passed Rapunzel, passed the wall, passed the trees, and the hills, and the streams, until he couldn’t anymore. He collapsed, knees colliding harshly with the ground, lungs burning. And yet he still sobbed. He curled up on the ground, rocking himself back and forth, crying hysterically for all to hear. He deserved this. It was his fault. All his fault. No father to save him, no Rapunzel to comfort him, nothing to look forward to. 

He didn’t know how long he was there when a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. He didn’t resist, briefly catching a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. She didn’t say anything, she couldn’t. She couldn’t say she wasn’t scared, she was. She couldn’t say it wasn’t his fault, it was. She couldn’t even say everything was going to be okay, it wasn’t. So she just held him, and let him sink into his dark thoughts. 

It was his fault and if anything he certainly deserved this. 


	15. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t as toad trippy as I would have liked but I’m happy with it! A modern au road trip with Raps, Cass, Var, and Eugene. Requested by anon on tumblr! Enjoy!

“Snacks?” 

“Check!” 

“Luggage?” 

“Check!” 

“Killer tunes?” 

“Check!” 

“Brakes?” 

“Check- wait, what?”

Cassandra gave the rest of her travel companions no time to process the words before slamming on the brakes, sending Varian and Eugene slamming into the dashboard and seat, respectively. Rapunzel stayed securely in her seat due to her seatbelt. “Cass!” The blonde scolded. 

“What, Raps? I told them to put their seatbelts on they chose not to listen.” Cassandra responded, finally pulling out of the driveway. 

“I hope you choke on a dick.” Eugene mumbled under his breath. 

Cassandra reached behind her to smack Eugene. Varian laughed beside her, finally putting his seatbelt in place. Rapunzel hit Eugene as well, frowning at him. “Come on Eugene that wasn’t very nice.” 

“Yeah, you know Cass is lesbian.” Varian commented, pulling the sucker from his mouth with a pop. 

“Fuck off, disaster bi.” Cassandra shot back, shoving him into the door. Varian hit her hands away, causing Rapunzel to gasp when she caught sight of his nails. 

“Var! What did you do?” Rapunzel grabbed his hand, pulling it closer for inspection, clicking her tongue at the chipped black nail polish on his nails. 

“There was a Spanish test today. I was nervous, sue me.” Varian explained, pulling his hand away and returning the sucker to his mouth. 

“I thought Hiro was helping you study?” Eugene asked, flipping through the magazine he brought and laying his head in Rapunzel’s lap, still sans seatbelt. 

“He-he was, but then we got... distracted.” Varian finished lamely, face turning red. 

“Gross! I do not want to hear about your love life.” Eugene’s face scrunched up in disgust, while Rapunzel squealed in delight. 

“Awww, so things are going well then?” Rapunzel asked, completely ignoring her boyfriend. 

Varian sunk into his seat, pulling his beanie over his face. “Can we not talk about this?” 

“I second that.” Cassandra pipped up from the driver’s seat. 

“Okay, okay.” Rapunzel conceded, a mischievous glint shining in her bright green eyes. She turned her attention to Cassandra. “How’re things with Elsa?” 

The car swerved harshly, sending Eugene smashing into the back of the seat again. Cassandra’s face turning the same shade of red Varian’s had. “We broke up.” 

“Oh, Cass, why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve delayed the trip.” Rapunzel comforted, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. 

“No. It’s fine. I need this.” Cassandra ensured, shooting her a halfhearted smile. 

“What happened?” Varian asked, earning a glare from Rapunzel and a smack on the back of the head from Eugene. 

“Kid! You can’t just ask that! I know this is your first relationship but it’s not something you just ask like that.” Eugene scolded, before turning to Cassandra. “I’m sorry, Cass. She doesn’t know what she’s missing. Unless you dumped her, then screw that bitch.” 

Cassandra laughed. “Thanks, Eugene. But it was kind of mutual. She wanted me to meet her family before we moved in together and I just wasn’t ready for that.” 

“And here I thought Varian’s first kiss was a big deal.” Rapunzel commented, ignoring Varian’s embarrassed groan. Her eyes lit up with an idea. “As soon as we get to the first hotel we are totally doing our nails and face masks and ordering room service and champagne!” 

“I can get behind that. I’m in need of a good facial.” Eugene agreed, running a hand over his face to smooth it out.

“I’ve never had champagne.” Varian said, giving a nod of agreement to the plan. 

“And you’re not getting any. You’re fifteen.” Cassandra reprimanded. “But the rest sounds great. Thanks guys.” 

“Of course. What are friends for?” Rapunzel smiled, ready to get the trip truly started. 


	16. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by TangledVarian! Varian is sick and passes out in Rapunzels arms. Enjoy!!!

Varian coughed into the crook of his arm, followed closely by a sneeze. He groaned, rubbing his temples trying to quell the headache that pounded in his skull. His cheeks felt like they were on fire causing him to constantly fan himself despite feeling rather cold. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. His pencil shook in his hands, making progress on his latest invention near impossible. He threw it down in frustration, laying his head on the table. He breathed a sigh of relief, the cool surface doing wonders for his burning cheeks. Ruddiger chittered beside him, stroking his hair in concern. 

“I can’t take a break, buddy. There’s still so much to do and I’m on the verge of a breakthrough, I just know it.” Varian protested. It was almost convincing until another cough wracked his small frame. Ruddiger frowned, chittering again. Varian was about to respond when the door swung open. 

“I brought lunch!” Rapunzel sing-songed, holding a plate in one hand, a smile on her face. A smile which quickly fell when she noticed his condition. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah! Never better!” Varian assured, waving off her concern and taking the plate despite the way his stomach turned at the sight of the food. 

“You sure? You’re shaking.” Rapunzel asked, reaching a hand out to feel his forehead. 

Varian easily dodged her. “Of course. Th-there’s just a draft.” 

Rapunzel looked throughly unconvinced, exchanging a look with Ruddiger. She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re sweating.” 

Varian laughed. “Would you look at that! The blanket did it’s job!” He exclaimed dropping the blanket on the floor, repressing another cough. He placed a hand on Rapunzel’s back and pushed her towards the door. “As you can see all is well, and as much as I enjoy your company I have a lot to do. Thanks for lunch.” 

Rapunzel turned suddenly. “Show me what you’re working on?” She said, moving back to his workbench. Varian stumbled at the loss of contact, the sudden turn making his vision swim. He blinked a few times, which usually helped, but this time it didn’t. He took an unsteady step forward, trying to look normal despite the fact that there were now five Rapunzels in front of him. 

“Y-yeah, sure thing.” He responded, his hand missing the desk completely and sending the alchemist tumbling towards the ground. He was out before he hit the ground. 

***************

“Varian!” Rapunzel called as she watched her friend fall forward. She was thankful for her fast reflexes, catching him before he hit anything and setting him down on the ground. She could feel the unnatural heat radiating off of him from the close proximity. “Ruddiger, can you go get the doctor and Eugene?” The raccoon gave a nod of agreement before scampering off, leaving Rapunzel alone with her friend. She stroked his hair, waiting impatiently for Ruddiger to return. 

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Varian whimpered, eyebrows scrunching up. 

“Varian? It’s okay. Ruddiger went to get help.” Rapunzel comforted, frowning slightly when she realized he was still asleep. She resumed stroking his hair, hoping to soothe whatever nightmare he was having. 

“I-I didn’t mean to. I did-didn’t want anyone to g-get hurt. It’s-its all m-my fault.” Varian’s fingers twitched as if he was reaching for something in his dream. Rapunzel froze, tears welling in her eyes upon realizing what he was talking about. She supposed it made sense for him to have nightmares about the things he had done, but it hurt her over how broken he sounded. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe, everyone’s safe.” Rapunzel soothed, not getting to continue stroking his hair as Eugene and the doctor arrived. 

“Sunshine, what happened?” Eugene asked, scooping the boy up and following the doctor to the medical wing. 

“I’m not sure. He was shaky and sweaty and then he just passed out.” Rapunzel explained, waiting for him to place Varian on one of the beds before continuing. “Eugene, he was having a nightmare. I-I think he still feels bad about what he did.” 

“I can imagine so. I mean I was a thief and I still have nightmares about my past from time to time. What he did was on a whole other level. I can’t imagine it would be as simple as forgive and forget.” Eugene responded, wrapping an arm around her. 

“You do?” She asked. He just nodded in response. “I just want to help.” 

“I know you do, Sunshine, but sometimes the only thing you can do is be there for someone.” Eugene answered, placing a kiss on top of her head. 

“Then we’ll be here the best we can!” Rapunzel pumped a fist in determination, pulling up a chair to Varian’s bedside and watching him intently. Eugene shook his head, a sincere smile on his face and followed her example. 

*************** 

Varian’s eyes opened slowly, the light shining in them irritating his headache. He groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position and placing his head in his hands. “What happened?” He asked to no one in particular. 

“You fainted.” Rapunzel answered, startling the boy. “But don’t worry, the doctor said it’s just a flu. You’ll be free to go once your fever lowers.” 

“That doesn’t mean return to the lab, however.” Eugene chimed in, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re on bed rest for at least a week, until this is fully out of your system.” 

“Great.” Varian groaned again, scooping Ruddiger into his arms and falling back against his pillows. 

“It is going to be great!” Rapunzel ensured, pulling a box up from the ground. “We’ve got puzzles, paint, if you’re feeling really crazy we have knitting!” 

“Let’s start with something a little more mellow, huh, Sunshine?” Eugene interrupted, pulling a book out from behind his back. “How about a nice reading from ‘The Tales of Flynnigan Rider’?” 

“That sounds amazing.” Varian chuckled, a genuine smile on his face. “Thanks guys.” 

Rapunzel smiled to herself as she watched Eugene read from the book, imitating voices and re-enacting scenes long after Varian fell back asleep. 


	17. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Punkin._.tts! Andrew wipes Vars memories instead of throwing him in the cell with Raps. I’m not entirely satisfied with how it turned out, there was a lot of ground to cover, but I hope everyone enjoys!!

Varian blinked, spots clearing from his vision. His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, had it pulled out, and stuffed back in again. The scene in front of him confused him. A group of people stood in front of him, each sporting different emotions on their faces. A blonde girl was in the cell behind them. A man bent down, his hair tied into a bun on top of his head. 

“How’re you feeling, buddy?” He asked. 

Varian blinked again. The man felt familiar, like he should know him but nothing came to mind, the cotton like feeling blocking any memories he had. “Fine, I guess.” 

“Do you know who I am?” The man asked, expression neutral eyes scanning him in a way that made him very uncomfortable. 

“Should I?” Varian countered, the fuzzy feeling returning. 

“Oh no! It’s worse than we thought, Clementine.” The man sighed dramatically, turning to the shorter, older, looking woman. He pressed a hand to Varian’s forehead, startling him. 

“Quite so, Andrew. I bet he doesn’t even remember his own name.” Clementine snickered. 

“I’m Varian!” He piped up. Andrew turning his attention back to him. His chest swelled with pride at the fact that he knew his name. 

“What else do you remember?” Andrew asked, fingers digging harshly into his shoulders. Varian swallowed, any previous confidence he had fading away at the question. As hard as he tried he really couldn’t recall anything else besides the strange surges of feelings he got towards the others. 

“Nothing.” He said, deflating slightly. 

To his surprise Andrew smiled. “That’s okay, buddy. We’ll fill you in.” 

“Varian! Don’t trust them! Their trying to trick you!” The blonde called, her hands in a death grip on the cell bars. Something like guilt swelled in his chest when he looked at her. He didn’t like the feeling. 

“Why would we do that?” Andrew said, looking rather offended that the girl would even suggest such a thing. “She’s the one in the cell. Think about it, if we were bad wouldn’t we be in jail, not her?” 

Varian nodded slowly, it did make sense. “I-I guess that makes sense?” He questioned aloud, looking to Andrew for confirmation. 

“It sure does. You always were so smart.” Andrew complimented, something about his smile putting Varian on edge. Still, he took the man’s hand as he helped him up and kept it on his back as he was led from the dungeons. 

Varian realized the longer he stayed with the Saporians the more wrong it felt. Something nagged at the back of his mind telling him this was wrong, they were wrong. No matter what had happened between them and the rest of Corona, blowing it up was not the way. Apparently that something happened to him too, they promised to fill him in later, but right now time was of the essence. So he helped them load the ship full of explosive chemicals, ignoring the feeling that they might actually be the bad guys. 

Then the blonde girl returned and so did the guilt. She fought with all her might, but was overpowered by the group. He didn’t fight, something about it feeling wrong. He didn’t know where it came from but he had the sudden urge to help her. He threw a few of the spheres he found in his jacket at the Saporians causing them to release the blonde. They ended up fighting well as a team defeating the larger group despite a close call with death. At the end of it, the blonde wrapped him in a hug. 

“That was awesome, Rapunzel!” He shouted, returning the hug. He blinked, confused as to where the name had come from. 

“You remember me?” Rapunzel asked, eyes lighting up hopefully. She deflated when he shook his head. She frowned for a second, then lit up again. “I know something that might help.” 

He followed her to a house far away from the city, his stomach twisting at the sight of it. She wrung her hands nervously as she led him down into a cellar. His head tilted in confusion at the tears that fell from his eyes when they stopped in front of a large piece of amber encasing a man. He pressed a hand to it, suddenly taken over by anger. 

“Who is this? Why would you bring me here?” He asked, hurt lacing his voice. 

“This is your father. I’m going to get him out, but I need your help.” Rapunzel explained, wrapping her long hair around the amber. He nodded along as she explained the incantation and how he would snap her out of it. It seemed pretty risky to him for someone he didn’t even know, but it seemed important to Rapunzel so he agreed. He watched as the process started, the amber melting along with the fuzzy feeling in his head. His memories surged back to him, causing him to stumble, dropping the water. Rapunzel didn’t acknowledge it, completely entranced. He grabbed her arm, gloves dissolving on contact. 

“Rapunzel, please, snap out of this.” She didn’t react. Varian reaches out again, hand hovering over her shoulder. “You didn’t give up on me, I’m not going to give up on you.” 

She gasped, hair returning to its normal golden color. “Did it work?” She asked.

“In more ways than one.” He answered wrapping her in a tight hug and offering her a small smile. As soon as she released him he ran towards his dad, sliding on the ground to embrace the man he thought he lost. 


	18. I Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on the requests but I watched too many spy movies today and this would not leave me alone! It’s a spy au everyone! I know I gave everyone chapter numbers so just push it back one! Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Major character death

“Rider to V, I’m in position.” 

Varian spun around in the chair, turning to face the computer, one foot tucked underneath him. “Copy.” He hit a few keys on the keyboard, cameras focusing on a blonde girl. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail, stopping in the middle of her back. She wore a tight purple dress with a low cut. The simple golden sun pendant she wore stopped just above her chest. “All eyes on you, Sunshine.” 

She turned her bright green eyes to the nearest camera shooting it a wink. “Thanks!” She responded nodding to the bartender that handed her a drink, although they knew the response was for their sake. 

A low whistle sounded through his earpiece. “Looking good, Sunshine.” Eugene said, and Varian could hear the smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes as Rapunzel’s laugh echoed through the earpiece, her face turned down away from the camera. 

“Please keep the airways clear of idle chatter.” Cassandra’s voice came, as she appeared on screen. She had her curly black hair tied into a braided bun two loose strands framing her face, and wore a form fitting blue suit, her black heels echoing against the floor. 

“You always ruin the fun, Eclipse.” Eugene huffed. 

“Some of us take our jobs seriously, Rider.” She shot back, eyes flickering to the camera for a second. Varian ignored them a fond smile on his face as he inserted his flash drive into the computer and started downloading the information. He pushed himself to the other computer easily disabling the security system. 

“Security system is down. You are a go, Rider.” Varian informed, unwrapping a sucker and popping it into his mouth. 

“Awesome. Herz Der Sonne’s journal will be back where it belongs in no time.” Eugene laughed, clapping his hands together. “Going dark.” 

“Copy.” Varian responded as Eugene muted his line. He turned his attention to the cameras watching as a man with a bun entered the room. “Target has entered the building. Do your thing, Sunshine.” 

Rapunzel nodded, rising from her seat and making her way over to the man. She stumbled dropping her drink onto the man. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I can be so clumsy. I don’t know why I still insist on wearing heels.” She laughed, pulling some napkins out of her bag and blotting up the spilled drink. 

“It’s fine.” The man said, lips curling in disgust as he grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. 

Rapunzel blinked with wide eyes, looking every bit the innocent girl she was trying to pass for. “Sorry again!” She called as he stormed over to the bar. Once she was out of earshot she spoke for her team to hear. “That was too easy. Activate the tracker, V.” 

“Tracker activated. Do you have the print?” Varian asked, watching as a blinking dot appeared on his watch, red instead of the blue they represented. 

“Of course I do.” She responded, holding up a gold bangle which now spotted the man’s fingerprint. 

“Perfect. Rider, are you ready for Sunshine?” He asked. 

“Always.” Eugene responded. Rapunzel’s laugh following soon after. “You going to join us, Eclipse?” 

“As soon as this scumbag leaves.” She answered, into her drink. 

Varian turned his back to the cameras, rigging the explosives as the download worked. “Download in progress. Explosives set. Let me know as soon as you’re ready and we’ll blow this popsicle stand.” Varian leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the desk, it turned out to be a pretty easy gig. He crunched into his sucker, closing his eyes. They shot open a second later when, Cassandra’s voice came over his earpiece. 

“We have a problem. Target is headed your way, V.” 

“V, get out now.” Rapunzel’s voice sounded frantic. 

“I can’t. The download isn’t finished.” Varian explained, tapping on the keys, trying to find a way to speed up the process. 

“Eclipse, put the target down, now!” Eugene instructed, sounding out of breath. 

“In a room full of people. I don’t think so.” 

Varian ignored their argument as the download finished. He quickly pulled the flash drive from the computer and tucking it into his pocket. “Guys, it’s done. I’m-“ He tripped, eyes going wide as the timer started on the explosive device. “Fuck!” 

“Fuck? Fuck what?” Eugene asked, worry evident in his voice. 

“I-I tripped over the wire. We have a minute and a half to get out.” Varian responded. He knew this was a bad idea, him and explosives did not mix. 

“Fuck.” Eugene whispered. “Okay, we have the journal. Rider and Sunshine out.” 

“Your Dads going to be pissed, kid.” Cassandra commented, the telltale sound of her gun loading sounding over his earpiece. He pushed himself to his feet, running as fast as he could to the exit, screams echoing from Cassandra’s device followed by gunshots. He was almost to the door when it swung open. Their target stood in front of him. He took a step back. He wasn’t prepared for this. His father only allowed him to go on missions on the strict basis that he was not to be in contact with targets. He was only sixteen. 

“I’ve lost the target.” Cassandra’s voice came in. Varian swallowed thickly, unable to move from his spot. 

“He’s here.” Varian spoke. He brought his gun up, leveling it to the man’s chest. He had only been given one as a safety precaution, only been taught to use it for the same reason. 

“You don’t have the guts, kid.” The man said, taking a step forward. He was right, he didn’t, there was no way he was going to make it out of this. His eyes darted to where the timer was slowly ticking down. 

“Tell my Dad I’m sorry.” He ignored their protests, blinking back his tears. “V, going dark.” He moved his gun to the pile of explosives and pulled the trigger. 

************* 

The funeral was on a Tuesday, it didn’t even have the audacity to rain. Rapunzel cried quietly into her tissue, snuggled tightly into Eugene’s side. She felt the occasional drip of his tears falling into her hair. Cassandra stood off to the side, her right side wrapped in fresh white bandages. She hadn’t even been discharged yet, but she insisted on being there. Rapunzel’s head snapped up at the sound of footsteps approaching. 

“You shouldn’t be here. You have no right to be here.” Quirin said, eyes red from crying. She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing seemed like it would be enough. “I told you he wasn’t ready, but the lot of you insisted. He was a child. You swore to protect him, each and every one of you, and you failed.” 

“Quirin-“ Eugene started. 

“There wasn’t even anything left to bury. Do you know how that feels? Not only did I lose my son, I didn’t even have anything left of him to bury.” He turned before they could respond. Rapunzel sobbed into Eugene’s chest. She had no words, none of them had any words. They had lost an important member of their team, they had lost a friend. 


End file.
